1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, semiconductor devices in which a transistor section such as an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) and a diode section such as an FWD (Free Wheeling Diode) are formed within a single chip are known. In the semiconductor device, an N+-type cathode region is provided in a region which is on the lower-surface side of the chip and where the diode section is provided (see Patent Document 1, for example).                Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-135954        
In the diode section, a contact portion is provided along a trench longitudinal direction, for example. There is a problem that, if an N+-type cathode region is provided in the entire lower portion of the diode section, currents flowing from the lower surface of the chip toward its upper surface are concentrated at an end portion of the diode section, i.e. an end portion of the contact portion.